by_the_lushes_and_bushesfandomcom-20200213-history
Colfa
Colfa is a country located in the northernmost part of the island of Ire. It limits the country of Eirin to the south and the country of England-Wales to the east. It's official languages are Colfian Irish and English. Toponym TBA History The Neandhertals have been stepping on the island of Eire some 40,000 years ago, but they never got to the northernmost part of the island until 10,000 years ago, when a man named Arg Ghail by the Colfan Irish had been building a very professional town in the shores of Erckenall. The first sighting of Colfan Irish was made when the Emperor Naighrill have been traveling to the town of Donbury in 1002, when the Gwynedd people had been enslaving many Irish people. For that, they have made an autonomic pact against the Gwyneddian King, by making a mixture of Welsh, Irish and gibberish words. The country was part of the United Kingdom since 1432, in the Pact of Port Queens (on which is now Drogafhiall), which established a structure to unite the islands of Britain, Iceland and Ire. The American International Christian Mission had been established a plan to conquer parts of Europe in the early 1800's, starting with the year 1802. They had initially planned a colony in the Sami villages of Norway, but instead, they had found a village with very tall towers, on which the Americans called Jesuit's Port. It was on the Northern part of the island of Ire, and thus, they had established a chapel which honors Jehovah's Witness. All the people were satisfied with America's charm, and thus, the Colfans had been all associated with the American Society, and turned into a colony of the United States. It was not until in 1898, when a rebel called Milod McGuire had been establishing a plan to flourish the northern part of the island, as an independent state. The American forces were slowly getting weaker in wealth, and they stole all the money from the Colfan Irish somewhere between the 1880's, because they needed it to grow plantations in the city of Chicago. The many Colfan Irish had been supporting Milod's plan, because of them being tired of being forced to talk English. The first war was held in the city of Donberry, when the Donberrians, the Revolutionaries and the Americans had been into a conflict with the christian missions. The second war was held in the Theg a Fiall, and instantly destroyed the Jehovah's Witness chapel of Knaughsville, which led to it's remaining pieces on the sea. The final war was made in the highly developed city of Urban Town, on which they declared the bloodiest conflict between the Colfan Irish and the Americans. It finished when the Senator of the Colony of Colfa, James Anderson, had it's head cut by a Colfan senior called Regent Arbhall. The Declaration of Independence was held in January 3rd, 1899 with the Colfan Independist Revolutionaries winning the referendum at 87-13 to the American Society of Colfa, and many people had been celebrating the independence with Hymns to the lord, at the Secall Church, in the city of Secald. Culture TBA Economy Colfa is a relatively slow country in terms of economic purchase. It's GDP per capita is from about $5 million, and they had using several currencies during the ages of times. Colfa had an economic crisis in 1923 when all the meat exported from there had been infected by maggots provenient from the country of England-Wales, and all the money was eaten by salt producers when there was no food. It's currency is the Labrador, on which is equivalent to 2.5 dollars. Subdivisions Colfa is divided into 12 states. Symbols Colfa's flag has been adopted in 1898, by the Largh Band a Ighall, the first society of Colfan independentism. Colfa's coat of arms has been designed by Arthur Ingrath, on which contains an important Colfan symbol called the Egher, which is an mixture of an eagle and a goose. Colfa's anthem is Riagh A Colfa. Telecommunications Colfa's telecommunication system for 40 years has been the Metatel Television Services (also known as the MTS), sponsored by the Colfan conglomerate Metatel, based on Andurry. It has been replaced by a chain of telephones called Intram, having been founded in 1980, and it is currently one of the largest in Northern Europe. Colfa's national television service is Coltel, on which has been founded in 1948 as the Colfa Academic Television Broadcaster (CATBRO TV). It's most popular, however, is Mix TV, on which is sponsored by the radio company Mix, based on the capital.Category:Europe